


Femslash February 2019 Drabbles

by Time_Thief



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, celebrate yuri, it's a treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Thief/pseuds/Time_Thief
Summary: Fluffy, silly yuri moments involving Ms. Awkward and Ms. Awkwarder. No context necessary. Updated once a day for the month based on event prompts.





	1. Opposites

            Carly’s teeth chattered. She tucked her hands into the puffy sleeves of her black coat and stole nervous glances toward Rain’s t-shirt and jean shorts.

            Rain pointed. The sun rose above the frozen branches in the forest. A halo with an iridescent border encapsulated the sun. Outside the ring, a sheen of sparkles dotted the azure sky like daytime stars. “Diamond dust. Think it was worth coming out here?”

            Carly grasped her camera. She snapped a picture of Rain and, before Rain had time to question, wrapped her arms around her. Warmth seeped through Carly’s thick coat.

            “Worth every second.”


	2. Pink

            A dropped box rattled Rain’s tea saucer on the table. Carly said, “Surprise!”

            Rain’s teacup slammed onto the saucer, and her jaw dropped. Carly laughed, saying, “Don’t get so excited, silly!”

            Carly pulled out a bundle of fuzzy fuchsia fur. Her brow furrowed. “I wanted Charizard.”

            “There’s no use for it, then,” Rain sighed. A slat of light hit Carly’s glasses, and Rain could see the wicked glare beyond. Rain took a tiny step back.

            One chase sequence later, Rain was captured in the Sylveon onesie. Carly hugged onto the soft fur, and tears of defeat poured down Rain’s face.


	3. Lost

            Rain sifted through her deck as she walked. An arm slammed into the wall beside her. She flinched; the cards fluttered to the ground. Carly stepped past them. Her glasses were tucked into her V-neck, which showed enough to capture Rain’s gaze.

            “You lost, little lady?”

            “Um. My cards…”

            Carly yelped. “S-sorry! I wanted to try something different-”

            Rain leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her open mouth to Carly’s jawline. Her lips slowly shut, leaving a warm trail where they’d touched.

            Carly thought it unfair to be the one left speechless after all the work she’d put in.


	4. Café

            In the early days, lulls in conversation were plagued by nervous thoughts. Rain scrambled for what to ask next, and Carly wondered if she had said something wrong.

            Today, snow chased the winds outside the window. They shared the space on the couch, each nestled in their own blanket burrito. Carly sat upright and Rain had her head rested on Carly’s shoulder. Steam from the cups of coffee in their hands warmed their smiles.

            Comfortable silence settled as they sipped the warm drinks and watched the snowstorm. No words were exchanged. They enjoyed each other’s company, nerves and fear purged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Café being the French word for coffee, I went with that ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	5. Sharp

            Carly sat on the kitchen countertop, kicked her legs, and sipped water. The apartment door whined open. Soft steps on flats entered the kitchen. Rain peered into the fridge. Carly spat water from her mouth onto her clothes.

            Rain spun around. “What? What’s wrong?”

            “Y-your suit!”

            Rain dusted off her sharp, black suitcoat and grasped the matching tie. “I needed it for the awards ceremony. Got the idea from my twin. What do you think?”

            Carly realized the drip down her chin was drool, not water. She wiped at her mouth, blushing, and Rain got the message loud and clear.


	6. The Moon

            Rain padded into the dark living room. New Domino City’s neon lights splashed onto the ceiling, and a warm glow flickered with them. A candle burned on the table in front of Carly’s sleeping form on the couch.

            A smile touched Rain’s lips. She closed the blinds, covered Carly with a soft blanket, and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Carly stirred, rolled over, and groaned. Soft, pale light illuminated her face. Though the City’s lights were blocked, moonlight filtered through the blinds from above.

            Rain extinguished the candle. Wisps of smoke caught the pale colors of a moonbow.


	7. Disaster

            A whistled tune danced along with Carly’s skipping steps on her way to the park. She spotted Rain on their favorite bench. However, Rain was hunched over, and her body hitched. Carly’s bag hit the ground. She dashed to Rain’s side and placed a hand on her back. “Rain? What’s the matter?”

            Rain sobbed again. Tears dripped off her chin and sprinkled the grass. She said, “I- I was at the ice cream parlor, and…”

            “And?”

            “I asked for chocolate, and the lady gave me _coffee_ ice cream!”

            As Rain broke down into tears again, Carly questioned her life choices.


	8. Silent

 

            Rain glared at Carly, who lounged on the opposite end of the couch. Rain puffed her cheeks full of air. Carly didn’t react. Rain slapped her hands on her face, and air hissed out of her pursed lips. Still nothing from Carly. Rain mentally cursed.

            Carly crawled along the cushions. The floor caught Rain’s attention, or the coffee table, or anything but the approaching girl. Carly dove on top of her and tickled her armpits. Rain squealed with laughter and shouted, “No! That’s not fair! You cheated!”

            “You laugh you lo-ose,” Carly sang. “I get to pick the movie toniiight!”


	9. Lavender

            A sea of stars shimmered above rolling, silver sands in the night. Carly pressed her palms to the windowsill and smacked her cracked lips, feeling the desert’s dry air. Her nose twitched. Crumbling dead flowers lay in a box on the sill. She rolled her eyes, threw away the box, and hit the hay.

            The next morning, Carly screamed. She scrambled away from the scorpion in her room. Rain charged through the door and stomped the scorpion with her boot. She glared at the windowsill. “Where’s the lavender?”

            “The dead flowers?”

            Rain sighed. “Carly… those ‘dead flowers’ were scorpion repellent.”


	10. Waiting

            With nothing else to do, Rain sifted through her deck for the hundredth time. She rolled off the couch and walked to the fridge. She cooked a hot breakfast of fluffy eggs and crispy bacon.

            The servings were split between two plates. One was cleaned and the other lost its warmth with the passing minutes. Rain pouted, her fork hanging out of her mouth. She peered into the bedroom.

            Carly rubbed at her eyes and picked up the clock. Rain lit up. Carly groaned, dropped the clock, and shut her eyes again. Rain sulked at the foot of the bed.


	11. Rest Day

            “I am not sick,” Rain grumbled past the thermometer in her mouth. After its _beep_ , Carly retrieved it. She pressed a cool washcloth to Rain’s forehead. “What? I don’t need this.”

            Carly applied more force. Rain collapsed backward onto the pillow. “Okay, okay! Fine!”

            Carly smiled; she skipped into the kitchen and, several minutes later, returned with a water bottle and a steaming bowl of soup on a tray. She placed it on Rain’s thighs. Rain shot up. The washcloth fell into the soup. She winced and said, “Um… thanks..?”

            Ignoring Rain’s awkward smile, Carly went to make more soup.


	12. Balloons

            Carly groaned and straightened. A hell of a hangover raged in her head. An odd sound bounced out from behind the couch. It seemed like bad attempts at suppressing giggles. Carly rubbed at her eyes and said, “Rain! Did you do something?”

            Rain sidestepped into her view and covered her laughter with her hand. She said, “What? Me? Nooo!”

            Carly stomped to the mirror in the bathroom. A cluster of tiny balloons had been rubbed onto her wild black hair. She pulled a bright green one off, and static crackled.

            Rain laughed again from the doorway. “Great birthday party, Carly!”


	13. The Sun

            Carly had the railing of the basket holding her in a white-knuckle grip. The hot-air balloon whisked higher, drifting the pair about the lazy, blue sky. Perfect silence settled about the empty air. The sun’s disk flared directly above. At their height, Rain felt as though she could reach out and touch it.

            She turned her face away from the stunning sights and pulled Carly into an embrace. Carly’s entire body shook. Rain said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d be so afraid.”

            “Me, either,” Carly muttered. “Don’t worry. Enjoy yourself!”

            “Nah,” Rain said, tightening her hold. “I prefer you.”


	14. White

            Scissors snipped and snapped. Flecks of white paper fluttered to the ground, and they blanketed the carpet around the breakfast table like splotches of snow. Carly spread the folded paper and smiled at the intricate design she had created. She placed the white doilies on a pair of saucers. Delicate cups of china sat on top, and wisps of steam drifted up from the tea.

            The apartment door slammed open. Rain faceplanted on the couch and groaned. Carly said, “Bad day?”

            Rain shot up with scornful look. Her expression softened the instant she saw the set table. “Nah… not anymore.”


	15. Umbrellas

            The glimmer of sunlight sparkled on the cobalt waves crashing onto the white sands. Rain stepped out from the shade of the wide, multicolored umbrella and stretched her arms into the sunny sky.

            A small gasp sounded behind her. Carly’s beach bag hit the sand. “Woah. Your bikini looks… reaaally good.”

            Rain gestured at Carly’s t-shirt and shorts and yelled, “What are you wearing?”

            “Huh? Oh. I don’t know how to swim, so…”

            “Don’t you understand the point of going to the beach?”

            “No?”

            Rain grabbed Carly’s shoulders and yelled, “Cute! Girls! In! Swimsuits!”

            Carly exclaimed, “Okay, okay! I’ll change!”


	16. Blue

            Errant fingers laced through Rain’s hair. Her eyes fluttered open. Pale light strayed from her vision little by little, revealing Carly’s smiling face. Rain rolled onto her back. Her head rested on Carly’s soft lap.

            Carly brushed Rain’s bangs from her eyes. Carly tried to say, “Wake up, sleepyhead.” Words never formed. Rain’s blue irises were dark as a lagoon, and Carly lost herself in them.

            She bent down and met Rain’s plush lips. Rain’s touch danced on Carly’s cheek. The brush of her girlfriend’s silky skin grounded her in reality. Rain was sure it wasn’t a dream this time.


	17. Damned

            A wail rung through the apartment. Carly massaged her temples as her slippers whispered into the living room. Rain was sprawled on the carpet. Her half-empty bottle of liquor clanked against the floor. She groaned again. Carly said, “What _is_ it?”

            “I’m doomed to be unlucky forever!” she exclaimed. Tears streamed down her cheeks. “They told me if the Crimson Dragon took me from hell, bad karma would always follow me!”

            Carly ripped the bottle from her grasp. Rain pawed after it like a puppy whose toy had been taken away. Carly said, “Mkay, girl, no more vodka for you.”


	18. Safe

            Carly screamed and threw the remote. It tipped over her bowl of popcorn, and the kernels waterfalled onto the carpet. Carly pulled her blanket over her head.

            Rain charged into the room. Carly heard a crash, and the terrifying sounds from the TV went quiet. Carly peeked out, and her jaw dropped. Rain dove onto the couch and hugged Carly. Tears gathered at the corners of Carly’s eyes as Rain said, “It’s okay! I saved you!”

            “It was just a scary movie!” Carly shouted. She pointed at the television, which Rain had run her sword through. “You broke my TV!”


	19. Vanilla

            Flickering streetlamps spilled onto the white-and-red carnival tents. Their strawberry swirl mixed in the dark waves lapping at the boardwalk. Carly battled the crowd. Elbows stabbed and shoulders bumped. Her vanilla soft-serve tumbled from her grasp and splatted to the pavement.

            Her arms stiffened at her sides. It was supposed to be a fun night, but she managed to screw it up like always like everything and why did she even _bother_ -

            A warm hand grasped hers. Carly glanced to Rain, who held out her own ice cream cone. “Want to share?”

            A tear dashed Carly’s cheek.

            “That’d be perfect.”


	20. Hate

            Rain pinched the ends of the card pack between her fingers. She pulled. The foil didn’t budge. Rain tugged open the flap and pulled that way. Still nothing. She bit down on the end of the card pack and tore at it with her teeth. Same result.

            She growled, threw the pack across the room, and shouted, “I hate this stupid thing! I just want my cards!”

            Carly peered in from the kitchen. She walked over to the card pack, picked it up, and ripped it open on the corner.

            Rain’s face lit up. “Oh, and I _love_ you, darling.”


	21. Wings

            Rain palmed a card from her deck. She flashed it to the stars. A dragon coated in green stone materialized on the porch. Its emerald wings spread. Rain hopped onto its back. She held a hand out to Carly.

            Carly mumbled, “Are you sure it’s…”

            Rain’s hand reached further. Carly gulped before taking it. She wrapped her arms around Rain’s midriff. The dragon pushed off the ground and steadied its wingspan on the wind current. Flaps later, Carly stretched out her arm to touch the stars. Cloud condensation spotted her hand like morning dew.

            Her breath caught. They were _soaring_.


	22. Shopping

            Carly placed a bag of tangerines in her cart. Rain peered at her from the end of the aisle. Rain said, “You know what we should get?”

            “No.”

            Carly had moved on to the milk. She scanned the expiration date. A hand fell on her shoulder. Rain whispered, “You know what would go great with this?”

            “Not card packs.”

            Carly pushed her cart through the cereal section. Rain shoved a card pack into her vision and said, “I hear they released new Fortune Ladies with this one.”

            “I know that’s a lie.”

            Rain raised her eyebrow. Carly groaned. “Only two!”


	23. Gold

            Carly exited one of the outdoor mall’s shops with a pair of bags dangling from her elbows. A man and woman holding hands passed by her. They muttered to each other, pointed towards a distant table, and laughed. Carly dashed to the table, where a blushing Rain sat. Carly said, “What’s wrong?”

            “My criminal mark.”

            Slashes of gold crescents merged on Rain’s right cheek. The metallic sheen was implanted on anyone who’d been arrested and had a stay in the Facility. Carly whispered, “You could use makeup.”

            “Nah.” Rain threaded her fingers with Carly’s. “Let them look at me differently.”


	24. Blessed

            Rain rested on the couch and snapped a photo of herself. The sound attracted Carly from the bedroom. She said, "Is that my-"

            Carly sprinted forward and dove on top of Rain to retrieve her camera. She snatched it out of Rain’s hands. Rain was frozen stiff, and a blush had crept onto her pale cheeks. Carly gave her a curious stare. “Surprised your prank didn’t go how you wanted it to?”

            “No, I just… I am always a little surprised by how, um… _well-endowed_ you are.”

            Carly blinked. She glanced down at her chest squished against Rain’s. “Uh, thanks?”


	25. Split

            _Ding!_

            Rain eased open the oven door and grasped the pan with mittens that forgot the heat. She slid the quiche onto the countertop. She lifted golden brown crust with a knife. The puffy bread didn’t stick.

            The apartment door flung open and shut. Keys jingled and footsteps hastened towards the kitchen. Carly leaned on the bar. “I’m home early… The project didn’t go so well…”

            Rain glanced at the quiche. It was a helping for one. She looked to Carly, who was on the verge of tears. Rain said, “Wanna split this?”

            Carly managed a smile. “That’d be perfect.”


	26. Comfort

            A blade of lightning split the dark sky. Thunder rumbled the apartment, and china rattled against cabinets. Carly held her blanket up to her nose and shivered. Rain sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Rain mumbled, “Wha wrong?”

            “S-s-storm! I w-w-was struck by lightning when I was a k-kid, and-”

            Rain slid her hand up Carly’s back and lay her head on Carly’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Lightning never strikes the same place twice.”

            “That doesn’t apply to people!”

            Rain sidled closer and embraced her. “You don’t know that.”

            Carly’s shaking waned, if only by a tad.

            “…Goofball.”


	27. Space

            Crisscrossing silver contrails separated the azure sky into squares, which became Rain and Carly’s tic-tac-toe board. After another cat round, Rain asked, “Where do they come from?”

            “Airplanes,” Carly answered.

            “They’re in front of the clouds, though.”

            “The airplanes were lower than the clouds when they left them.”

            “The clouds are past the airplanes,” Rain muttered. “What’s past the clouds?”

            Carly shrugged. “The stars. The universe. Space.”

            A breath of awe passed Rain’s lips. “It’s a big, big world. Makes me feel pretty dumb.”

            “Same here.”

            “Think we’ll be okay?”

            Carly smiled and hooked an arm around Rain’s waist. “Absolutely.”


	28. Princess

            A cascade of colors splashed down Carly’s gown. Navy like the night sky transitioned to violet like nebulae. Silver like stars splattered the lowest hems. She clutched her scarf. “I’m not sure about this… I can barely walk in heels.”

            Rain’s eyes sparkled. “You’re fancy enough to be royal! All you’re missing is a crown!”

            She threw her arms around Carly’s neck and kissed her. They broke off into giggles. “I like being so tall.”

            “Don’t get used to it!”

            The silver laced in Carly’s sleeves gifted her gray irises a brilliant shine. “I love you.”

            “…I love you, too.”


End file.
